1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female terminal into which a pin-shaped male terminal is inserted from a front side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 4209775, there is disclosed an example of a female terminal which is provided with a contact member having elasticity in a radial direction. As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, this female terminal 10 has a cylindrical sleeve 20, and a cylindrical contact member 30 which is inserted into the sleeve 20. A plurality of engaging parts 21 are provided at an interval in a circumferential direction, at both ends in an axial direction of the cylindrical sleeve 20. Moreover, the cylindrical contact member 30 is provided with a plurality of contact strips (small strips for contacts) 31 extending in the axial direction, and also provided with a plurality of engaging parts 32 which are arranged at an interval in a circumferential direction, at both ends thereof in the axial direction.
By engaging the engaging parts 32 at the both ends of the cylindrical contact member 30 with the engaging parts 21 at the both ends of the cylindrical sleeve 20 in a twisted positional relation, an assembly of a plurality of the contact strips 31 which are held in a twisted state is formed into a hyperboloid. Then, a part curved in a convex shape inward of the hyperboloid which is formed by the cylindrical contact member 30 functions as a spring part having elasticity in a radial direction, and thus, the female terminal 10 is formed. When a male terminal, which is not shown, is inserted into this female terminal 10, the contact member 30 is pressed with the male terminal and applies a contact load to the male terminal, while being elastically deformed, thereby to establish electrical connection between the male terminal and the female terminal.
By the way, in case of the female terminal as described above, the contact member has been set in a hyperboloidal shape, in advance, before the male terminal is inserted. Therefore, the male terminal must be inserted into the female terminal while being subjected to a spring load by the contact member. Accordingly, there is such a problem that the spring load causes a friction resistance, and an insertion load is increased. Moreover, there is another problem that a contact part between the male terminal and the female terminal tends to wear, because the male terminal is inserted while being subjected to the friction resistance.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to solve the above described problems, and to provide a female terminal capable of reducing a friction resistance when a male terminal is inserted, thereby to reduce an insertion load, and at the same time, to reduce wear of a contact part.